Computer Trouble
by AquaAngel13
Summary: When members on the Hyperforce have a secret from thier past that gets revealed, how will they handle it? And how will certain legendary warriors take it? Find out. And rated so I can have some fun with the fight scenes when I get to thet point. :
1. lots of screaming

**Me: Hi, peoples!!!!**

**Aqua: She has a new story idea.**

**Nellie: I've read her plans and she-**

**Me: Is not gonna let you tell them what they are!**

**Trever: This should be intresting.**

**Missy: What are you doing here?**

**Trever: I'm in this story.**

**Me: Don't start a fight. That comes later.**

**Missy: She dosen't own the hyperforce or anything besides us that might come into the story.**

The hyperforce was just doing whatever they do on a normal day. Whether it be playing video games, meditating, or doing something in the lab.

"I'm bored!" Otto suddenly said.

"Well, go do something to get unbored!" Nova said.

"I like that idea!"

So Otto went to his room. Then he thought, _Hey! I just got that new game for the computer!! I'll do that!_

**Two hours later......**

"Now this is getting boring!" Otto yelled at the wall.

"What is, Otto?" Aqua asked.

"Ahhh! Oh, just Aqua." Otto said.

"So, whats getting boring?"

"This game. I was playing video games with the others and they got boring so I decided to play this one and now its getting boring." Otto explained.

"Oh, sorry." Aqua said.

Then something came up on the computer screen.

"What's that?" Aqua asked.

"I dunno. Let's see."

They could'nt figure it out, but then Aqua saw something that made her scream.

"Otto! What did you do!!"

"I don't know!! What is it?"

"Can you please just go get Nellie?" Aqua asked desperately.

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

"Hurry!"

**With Nellie......**

"Hey, Gibson, watcha doin'?" Nellie asked.

"Trying to fix this communicator." Gibson replied.

"Can I help?"

"Ok. If you can..."

Gibson was cut short by Aqua's screaming.

"Otto! What did you do!!??"

"What is that about?" Nellie asked.

"I do not know. We better go check."

Nellie just shook her head.

When they got out of the lab, Otto looked frantic.

"Otto, what's wrong?" Antauri asked him.

"I don't know!! Aqua and me were just playing my new game and something popped up on the computer and she started screaning at me to go get Nellie!!!" Otto explained.

"Well, let's go see what the problem is." Nellie said.

**With Aqua......**

"Well, this is not good." Aqua said to the wall.

Then the blankest expression in the universe came over her face.

Then the others came in.

"Aqua! Aqua, wake up!!!" Otto said.

"Well, this is not good." Nellie said.

"What's not good Nellie?" Gibson said.

"This." She pointed at the computer.

"What is it?'' Missy asked.

"Come here and look." Nellie said to her sister. "Look familiar?"

"Hey! That's-"

Then both thier faces looked like Aqua's.

"We Need to get them to the !!" Gibsin said.

"No, you don't."

"What are you doing here!!??" Sprx said to....

**Me: Ooh, Cliffy!**

**Aqua: Why are you so mean to us? **

**Me: Just cuz I am!!!**

Missy: Review!!

**Nellie: Before she tortures us.**

**Me: I heard that!**


	2. talking computers and portals

**Me: I'm back!!!!**

**Aqua: Well, that can't be good.**

**Me: What?**

**Nellie: I think she means the story.**

**Me: Are you saying there's somethin' wrong with it!?**

**Aqua: Nope.**

**Missy: She only owns us.**

"Trever, what are you doing here!?" Sprx said.

"Trying to explain what's going on, but some people are being a little too protective." Trever explained.

"What's your point?" Otto said.

"What is going on?" Antauri asked Trever.

"They can explain when they wake up. I must be going back home now." And with that, he vanished.

"That, was wierd." Chiro said.

"Very." Nova agreed.

Then the sisters started to wake up.

"You ok?" Otto asked Aqua.

"Yeah."

"Where's the computer?" Nellie asked Gibson.

"Right where we left it. What happened?"

The three sisters looked at each other, then said:

"We need to be alone with the computer."

"Alright, everyone out." Chiro said.

Once all the hyperforce was out of the room, it started to light up.

"What do you want now?" Missy said.

Then the computer started to talk back.

"We need you here, like, now!!"

"Why?" Aqua asked.

"Because we're in trouble!! That's why!"

"Well, how do you expect us to get there?" Missy asked.

"I'll make a portal for you. Just give me a minute and it'll be done."

"Why can't I make one? That's how we did it last time." Aqua said,

"Well, do it. That just saves time anyway."

"Ok. We will be there as soon as I can get that portal." Aqua said.

"Just hurry!!"

**With the others......**

"What do you think there doing in there?" Otto asked.

"No clue. Hopefully they know what's goin' on." Chiro said.

"I believe they do. They have had strange things coming from thier minds since Trever has left." Antauri said.

"Do you think he did something to them?" Gibson asked Antauri.

"No, I think the computer did."

"But computers are just machines." Sprx said.

"And we are not?" Antauri said.

"Good point."

"Let's go see what thier doing. I don't like not knowing." Gibson said.

"If we get caught, I'm blaming you!!" Nova said.

**Back with the sisters......**

"Can you get it by yourself?" Nellie asked Aqua.

"If I did it then, I can do it now!!"

"Alright, if you're all tuckered out when we get there, it's your fault." Missy said.

"I'll be fine."

**With the others......**

"What are they doing?" Gibson asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like Otto needs a new computer." Sprx said.

"Don't be too loud or we'll be caught." Nova said.

"And get your tail out of my face!!!" Otto said.

And with that, they were caught.

"What are you all doing!!??" Aqua asked.

"Trying to figure out what you're doing!!" Sprx said.

"Well, you don't need to know." Missy said.

"Just please keep this door closed." Nellie said.

"Fine, but you better have a good explanation when you're done." Gibson said.

"Fine!! We will!!" Missy said.

And the rest of the hyperforce left, but with the smallest crack in the door that they could manage.

"They gone?'' Aqua asked.

"Yep, they gone." Missy said.

"Now, back to the portal." Nellie said.

"Ok, got your D-Tector?" Aqua asked her sisters. (1)

"Yep." They both said.

"Then let's get this portal open!!"

They worked for another hour, then finally they got it open.

"Ready?" Nellie asked.

"Ready!!"

**Me: Ooh! Another cliffy!!!**

**Aqua: The next chapter is actually gonna be cool.**

**Nellie: Yeah. No torture!!!**

**Me: That's what you think......**

**Both: What?**

**Me: Nothing!!**

**Missy : Review!!!!!**

**(1) That will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Trever: By the way, the digimon season that she had this crazy idea for is season 4.**

**Me: You was'nt supposed to give that away yet!!!!!**


	3. lots of trouble with humans

**Me: Hi!!!!! Wazup peoples????**

**Aqua: She's hyper.**

**Nellie: Yep.**

**Me: This is the chapter when I reveal my new character!!!**

**Missy: She only owns us and the whole idea for the story.**

"What's goin' on?!?!" A very worried Nova said.

"There must be an earthquake outside!" Gibson said.

Then, the shaking stopped.

"Well, that was fast!" Otto said.

"Very fast." Agreed Antauri.

"I'm gonna go check on the sisters." Otto said.

"Ok."

**With the sisters......**

"Whoa! That was cool!!!" Missy said.

"Yes, it was. But here's a good question, why are we still in the robot!!!!!" Nellie screamed.

"Good question, but one I don't know the answer to." Aqua said.

"Well, we don't even know if we're here!!"

"Calm down, Nellie, I'm sure there's a logical explination to this." Aqua said.

"Then what is it!!"

"Well, um...."

Aqua was rescued by a knock on the door.

"What?!" the sisters yelled.

"I was just coming to check on you guys." Otto timidly peeked through the door.

But he saw thier D-Tectors. He recognized them from the 'Digimon' game he was playing earlier.

"Whoa! Why do you have those?!" He got excited.

"Oh, these, well you see..." Missy tried to find a good explination.

"You can't tell the rest of the team about them, ok, Otto?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, if they knew, we would be in trouble." Nellie said.

"So, don't tell them, ok?" Missy said.

"I won't."

"Another question is, why are we still in the robot?" Aqua asked him.

"Sprx left a crack in the door when you told us to close it!!!" Otto said.

"He. Did. WHAT!!!!!" The sisters yelled in unison.

**With the others......**

"Otto's been in there a long time." Nova said.

"Yeah, maybe thier doing something girly to him." Sprx said.

"Hey, gibson, did you check the damage from the earthquake?" Chiro asked the blue monkey.

"Not yet. But I will now." He replied.

"What?!!!" Gibson yelled.

"What's wrong?" Antauri asked.

"Look."

What they saw on the monitor was not Shuggazoom at all. Instead, they saw a big clearing with lots of trees surrounding it.

"Where are we?" Chiro asked.

"I have no idea." Gibson said.

Then they heard screaming.

"Sprx!!! I am gonna kill you!!" Nellie screamed as she came down one of the tube thingy's.

"What did I do?"

"You left the door open when we told you to close it!!!"

"Nellie calm down!!" Gibson said.

"Me? Calm down? Why would I when you're all in danger!!"

"Nellie, remember what Christian told you?"

"Yeah, I do now."

"If you don't mind my asking, who is Christian?" Gibson asked.

"Our oldest brother." Missy said.

"Oh." The hyperforce said.

"Nellie?" Aqua said.

"What, Aqua?"

"Do you hear that?"

Nellie listened for a moment, then said, "Yeah. Uh oh."

"What is it?" Antauri asked.

"Just stay in the robot!!" The two sisters yelled.

"And, Missy, stay here. We'll call you if we need help." Aqua ordered.

"Ok." Missy said.

"You're nut gonna argue to go?" Sprx asked.

"Nope."

"Wow, wherever we are must have made you guys switch personalities." Nova said.

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?" Otto asked.

"I have no idea." Gibson said.

"We were just told to stay in the robot." Antauri said.

"Ok."

**With Aqua and Nellie......**

"Who do you think it is this time?" Aqua asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it's Christian. Being a robot in the Digital World is gettin' annoying." Nellie replied.

"True. Plus, we can't spirit evolve when we are."

"There he is."

The he that Nellie is talking about is....

"Christian!!! We missed you!!" The sisters yelled.

"I can see that! Where's Missy?"

"In the robot." Aqua said.

"Oh, yes, I heard that a 'flying digimon' fell from the sky."

"It was Sprx's fault!!" Nellie said.

"It dose'nt matter whose fault it is just so long as you're here. And why are you still monkey's?"

He then touched them on the forehead and they started glowing. A few minutes later, where they stood, there were now two human girls.

"Thanks!!" They said.

"Now let's go get Missy!!"

**In the robot......**

"Why is Missy glowing?" Otto asked.

"I don't know, but it's starting to get wierd." Nova said.

"Yes!!! Much better!!" A now human Missy said.

"Huh? Why are you human now?" Gibson asked.

"Aqua and Nellie must have found Christian. Then he must have made them human, which must have made me human."

"That is exactly what happened." Aqua said.

"Well, that is a good thing, because being a monkey here was getting annoying." Missy said.

"That's what we thought too." Nellie said.

"Ok, I know you're twins, but which one's which?" Sprx asked.

"Let me guess before you answer." Otto said.

"Guess away." They both said.

Otto then went up to each one of them then pointed and said, "This one's Aqua!!"

"How do you know?" Missy asked.

"The eyes." He replied.

Sure enough, Aqua's were the same shade of purple her fur was, and Nellie's the same shade of brown.

"Hey, who's this?" Otto pointed to Christian.

"I'm Christian, who are you?"

"Otto."

...

...

...

...

"Ok, this awkward silence is getting even more awkward." Sprx said.

"Yep, he's thier brother." Otto announced.

"How can you tell?" Antauri asked Otto.

"He has the same eyes as Trever."

_Did someone say my name?_

"Trever, get out of my head!!" Aqua screamed.

"What's wrong?" Christian asked Aqua.

_What's wrong? That's all he can come up with? _

"What do you want?"

_Now, Aqua, you no what I want. My spirit. Where it he hiding?  
_

"You seriously think I would tell you? You have officially gone crazy."

_Tell me._

"No."

_Then I won't tell you where your beast spirit is._

"You don't haft to. I'll figure it out myself."

_Yeah, right. You can't even tell when I'm in your head anymore._

With that, he was gone.

"What did he want, Aqua? Aqua?" Nellie said.

Aqua was out cold.

"Christian, what's happening?" Missy said.

Aqua woke up then.

"That was wierd." She said.

"What?" Otto said.

"Christian, where are we?"

"About a mile from the beach. Why?"

Aqua groaned. "There's trouble. Very close trouble."

"Where?" Otto asked.

"Otto, where are we?"

"Aqua, you told me not to say anything."

"I'm allowing you to say it now. Where are we?"

"The Digital World.''

"And what is this?" She held up her D-Tector.

"A D-Tector?"

"Right. What do I do with it?"

"Turn into a Digimon?"

"Right!! And what was I about two years before we met you guys?"

"A Digidestined?"

"Correct!! Now everybody knows the whole story."

"To the beach!!" Missy said.

**Me: And yet another cliffy!!**

**Aqua: That was not funny.**

**Me: I thought so!!**

**Missy: Review!!!**

"


	4. where did you come from?

**Me: Did anybody miss me?**

**Aqua: Probably not.**

**Me: I have officially decided I hate snow.**

**Missy: She does'nt own anything 'cept us and the story plot.**

**Me: Just so there's no confusion, Christian was in his human form last chapter.**

**Nellie: Enjoy the show!!!!**

"Well." Aqua said.

"Are we goin' down or what?" Missy asked her big sister impatiently.

They were all sitting on a cliff overlooking the beach. The beach where the others were swimming. And by the others I mean Takuya and the rest of the crew.

"We might as well. There's really nothing else to do." Nellie said.

"Yay!! Beach time!!!!!" Otto yelled happily. Then he started flying down.

"Hay!! Wait for us!!!" Aqua yelled to him, "And come back and get me!! I can't fly like this!!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Otto said as he came back.

"Nellie, would you like a ride?" Gibson asked her.

"Why how chivalrous of you. Yes I would, thank you very much." Nellie replied.

"What about us?" Missy and Christian asked them.

"Find your own ride!!" Nellie and Aqua yelled back.

_With Takuya........_

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or is there something flying toward us?" Takuya asked the others.

"I think theres something coming." Koji said.

"You think it's dangerous?" Tommy asked.

"Wait a minute!! It looks like there's humans on those things!!" Takuya said.

"It does?" JP said, "I don't see anything."

"Hey!! Got room in the water for a few more?" They heard someone say.

"Gibson, land here." They heard someone else say.

"Hey, their girls!!! Human girls!!" Takuya said, suprised.

"What did you expect, boys?" One of the girls asked them.

"Well, we kinda did'nt know what to think." Tommy said.

"Anyway, I'm Aqua." She stuck out her hand for Takuya to shake it.

"And I'm Nellie." She stuck out hers for Koji to shake it.

Then the monkeys started speaking ....monkey.

"I know. But they'll be fine." Aqua replied to Otto.

"Wait, you can understand them?" Koji asked them.

"Yeah....Is that a problem?" Aqua asked him, looking very angry.

"Aqua!! You better be calm before I get down there!!!" Christian yelled.

"He started it!!"

"I don't care who started it, stay calm!!!! I don't want to haft to rescue someone from a sound proof bubble!!"

"Ugh, fine!! I was'nt gonna do that, anyway."

"Sure, right!!"

"A sound proof bubble?" Tommy asked.

"You better believe a sound proof bubble!!!" Aqua replied.

Then Gibson and Otto started fighting about something.

"You two, stop!!" Nellie said.

They did'nt.

"Fine!!" Aqua said. Then she put them in different bubbles.

"Cool!!!! I want one!!" Tommy said.

"Anyway, why are you all in the digital world?" Nellie asked them.

"We are the Digistened!!" Takuya said.

"And we are gonna save the world!!" Tommy said.

"You all? Let me guess, you have the spirits of the Legendary Warriors, too?" Aqua said while laughing.

"Yeah!! We do! You have a problem with that!!" Koji asked.

Aqua, Nellie, Missy, and Christian just had looks of shock on thier faces.

"But that's impossible!! Your not supposed to be here yet!" Christian said.

"What is with all the racket?!" Bokomon walked over and asked. Then he saw the siblings.

"What!!! How did you get here?"

"A portal." Missy said.

"Do you have your spirits back yet?"

"Hold up a minute!!! You guys have spirits?" JP asked them.

"Bokomon! Why did you haft to mention that!!!???" Aqua said.

Then there was a scream. Then the sound of a slap.

"That sounded like Zoe!!" Tommy said.

"And Nova slapping Sparky!!" Nellie said.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. A bunch of beach bums."

"Trever!! How did you find us so fast!!" Aqua said.

"You really don't know how to control your sound powers yet, do you?"

"That is nothing of your concern!! Now go away!!"

"Not without my spirit. Or at least where it is."

"Not gonna happen, Mr. Darky!!"

"As you wish. We can do this the hard way."

He then used his shadow powers to surround Aqua with darkness.

"Aqua!!" Nellie screamed.

"I'm alright!! Just get the others out of here!!"

"Right!! You guys follow me, I'll get you to safety!!" Nellie said.

"But what about Aqua?" Zoe said. She had been filled in about who they were.

"She knows how to handle him! Now go!!" Christian yelled to them.

"We'll take you where you can watch them fight. And where you'll be safe." Missy told them.

_Back to the action........_

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!!" Aqua said.

She got her D-Tector out.

"Fight time!!!" She yelled.

"Not so fast! It would'nt be fair if you could Spirit Evolve and I could'nt, now would it?"

"You never fight fair anyway!!"

"True, but I must go now. I will have my spirit when I return."

Then, he just disappeared.

"That was'nt much of a fight." Nova said.

"I know. But that was a good thing. I'm so tired I did'nt know if I could Spirit Evolve." Aqua said.

"Do you know where his spirit is?" Koji asked Aqua.

"Sure do, but he's not gonna find out anytime soon!"

"Aqua, do you hear that?" Missy asked her worriedly.

Aqua listened a moment. "Yeah. Do you think?"

"I don't know, but it sure sounds like them." Missy replied.

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"If it's who we think it is, then you'll find out soon enough." Christian said, with a hint of worry in his voice.

**Me: Anyone confused yet? Things will get clearer as the story progresses. I promise.**

**Missy: Who are these mysterious visitors? And should our heroes be worried? Find out when the next chappie comes up!!**

**Aqua, Nellie, and Christian: Review!!**

**Aqua: Before you get caught in a sound bubble!!**

**Me: Aqua! Be nice!!**

**P.S.: All the ODD's (original digidestined) elements will be revealed next chappie!**

**P.S.S.: The two sets of digistened will be called ODD"s and Newbies :)**


	5. elements revealed and some suprises

**Me: Welcome back to our story, Computer Trouble!!**

**Aqua: Yeah! Are you wondering what took so long?**

**Nellie: Well, she had writers block.**

**Me: And lots of homework!!!**

**Missy: And she was writing different chapters and not this one!!!**

**Me: It was because of the writers block!!**

**Trever: Even though she would really love to, she doesn't own anything.**

**Missy: Except us! And the rest of the ODD's!!!**

**Me: On with the show!!**

"Are you ure you heard them?" Christian asked Aqua, "because I sure dont see them."

"I thought I heard them." Aqua said.

"Well, if there not here-" Missy started.

"Then I guess we're ok." Aqua finished.

"Who are you talking about?" Tommy asked them.

"The rest of the ODD's." Nellie said.

"Yeah, you dont want them around when you're at a beach. They are real troublemakers." Christian said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ok, who's screaming!!" Aqua yelled over the screaming.

PLOP! "Ouch! I said in the water, not on the sand!!" The digimon who seemed to fall out of the sky yelled back to the sky.

"Sorry! Kinda hard to hear over all the wind up here!" The sky said back.

The digimon who fell from the sky looked just like Kumamon, except where his armour was green, hers was pink.

She turned around and, "Missy? Missy!!!"

The mysterious digimon started running toward her.

"Palletmon? What are you doing here!" Missy asked her as Palletmon bear hugged her.

"We were looking for ya'll and then I saw humans down here and I told Calimon to drop me in the water but as ya know his aim is like a blonde with a gun."

"I said I was sorry." Calimon said as he landed. He had an eagle beak and huge wings with feathers all over his body.

"Well, sorry really dont make it better." Palletmon said, kinda angry.

"Why does Palletmon look just like Kumamon?" JP whispered to Takuya.

"Beats me. But she really dont look like a troublemaker." Takuya whispered back.

"Troublemaker? That's Xylemon's job." Palletmon said.

"Yeah, you dont want him here. Especially not now, when Trever's actin' all crazy." Calimon said.

"How bad could it be? I mean, we've been through alot since we've been in the Digital World." Zoe said.

"Believe me, you aint seen nothin' yet." Missy said.

Then Otto and Gibson started yelling inside thier bubbles, almost like they were trying to get them to look behind them.

"Would you two be quiet! You're not gettin' out 'till I say so!" Aqua screamed at them.

"Um, did anyone see where the Toucanmon went?" Koji asked no one in particular.

"Wait, this is the Toucanmon beach?" Christian asked.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Takuya asked him.

"Go get your D-Tectors." He said.

"What?"

"Go get your D-Tectors!!!!"

"Alright already! We're goin'!" JP said.

"Aqua, I smell trouble." Missy said.

"Where did you put our D-Tectors!!" Koji came storming from the beachhouse as he said it. Well, more like yelled it.

"Us! You seriously think we have them? You crazy!!!" Palletmon said.

"Well, what is that in your hand?" JP asked her acusingly.

"That would be _my_ D-Tector, thank you very much!"

"I told you I smelled trouble!" Missy said to Aqua, poking her.

"Why do you need a D-Tector! You're a digimon, for crying out loud!" JP said.

"Oh, you think you're the only humans that can turn into digimon, specifically Legendary Warriors! We'll just let you see about that!" Then Palletmon de-Digivolved into her human form. A girl with a white t shirt that said 'just because I'm blonde does'nt mean I'm stupid', blue jeans, white tennis shoes, a pink headband, and the star neclace that all the ODD's had. Hers was pink.

"Well, I might as well save my strenght, too." Calimon said. He de-Digivolved into a boy with an orange t shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and his white star neclace.

When they did that, all the newbie's just had looks of shock on thier faces.

"Now that that's over with, where are the others?" Nellie asked Jacklyne(the girl).

"Yeah, dont they know we all haft to stay together most of the time we're in the Digital World!!!" Aqua yelled at Reed(the boy).

"They were supposed to be right behind us, but it looks like they got lost on the way. And is it absolutely neccessary to yell?" Reed said.

"Oh boy." Aqua said.

"Now what?" Nellie said.

"Now you give us our D-Tectors back!!" Takuya yelled at them, looking rather angry.

"Like I said before, WE DON'T HAVE THEM!!!!" Aqua yelled back at him.

"How is it possible for you to yell that loud?" Tommy asked Aqua curiously.

She seemed to calm down when he asked that. "Well, Tommy, being the Warrior of Sound gives you that advantage." As she said that, she looked rather proud of that answer.

"Sound? That's pretty neat." Zoe said.

"How else could I make sound proof bubbles?"

"That is a good point." Reed said.

"Thank you." Aqua said, taking a bow.

"What elements do you guys have?" Jp asked.

"Heat." Nellie said.

"Uh, dont you mean Flame?" Takuya asked.

"Nope. Heat."

"Mine's kinda obvious, isn't it?" Jacklyne asked everybody.

"Let me guess, Ice?" Tommt asked.

"Yep!" She said.

"Warrior of Wind, at your service." Reed said formally.

"And I suppose you want to know mine, too?" Missy said.

"Kinda, yeah." Tommy said.

Missy sighed and finally said, "Light."

"What! You're the original Warrior of Light!!!" JP said, not believing it.

Koji just raised his eyebrows, like 'yeah, right'.

"If you need me to prove it-"

PLOP, PLOP, PLOP!!!

"Well, that doesn't sound good." Aqua said.

**Me: What was that! Oh, I know!! But your not gonna find out 'till next time!!**

**Sprx: Hey! Why were'nt we in this chapter?**

**Me: 'Cause I have something special planned for you.**

**Nova: Well fine! Just hurry up!**

**Missy: I think the little review box is calling your name......**


End file.
